


with love like lions

by lovelivesinthedream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelivesinthedream/pseuds/lovelivesinthedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun wants to show Chanyeol how much he loves him, but he doesn't know how. After unhelpful advice from the members, and many failed attempts, he finds out Chanyeol knows exactly what's in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with love like lions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for sehunfinite as part of the bottomsehun exchange 2014 on lj.

“I told you that you weren’t his type, Yeol! I so called it!” Baekhyun laughed and slapped his leg. “Our little Sehunnie has always liked this babe right here.” He jabbed his finger toward the picture, whistling appreciatively. “And I can see why! Chanyeol, you don’t even compare.”

 

“She is hot, but I’m hotter,” Chanyeol replied breezily, ending with a dorky wink. The tallest among them shrugged carelessly, and squeezed his hand where it was placed on Sehun’s hip. The simple possessive touch caused the maknae’s heart to flip-flop excitedly.

 

Sehun stared at the gift Chanyeol had gotten him. It wasn’t his birthday or any notable holiday. Chanyeol was just the kind of guy that liked to show his affection with presents—kind gestures and thoughtful actions were as natural as breathing for him. Sehun knew that his boyfriend had some innate need to be the sweetest person ever, but he was still surprised each and every time.

 

“You don’t like it?” Chanyeol asked lowly, his proud smile slipping into a frown. The brand-new calendar in his hands was face up, obnoxiously colorful wrapping paper ripped away just enough for the cover image to be seen. Chanyeol frowned down at the bikini clad model for only a moment before he glanced back up with what Sehun knew was a forced grin as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I, uh, I thought you’d like it, but I still have the receipt if-”

 

“It’s great,” Sehun interrupted flatly. His face was doing that _thing_ it didthat made him seem disinterested or pissed off, even though on the inside he was a tangle of emotions.

 

His stupid crush on Miranda Kerr was something that everyone knew about. Baekhyun used to tease him about it endlessly until Kris threatened to ‘accidentally’ spill all the singer’s embarrassing secrets during promotions in China. Joonmyun had even offered to get Sehun tickets to a runway show for his birthday – Sehun had reluctantly rejected the idea because he couldn’t trust himself not to flail like an idiot overcome with fanboy-ish joy if he was to see her in real life.

 

The teasing and mentions of the gorgeous model had died down eventually, and – although, he still thought she was beyond beautiful – Sehun had hoped that nobody would ever bring up his juvenile crush again. He’d grown up and developed very real feelings for a very real guy. Chanyeol wasn’t Sehun’s first long-term relationship, but he was definitely the person Sehun hoped would be his last.

 

So why would Chanyeol give Sehun a calendar filled with pictures of the woman of his dreams, mostly naked and in extremely suggestive positions? In front of all of their friends that loved to tease Sehun, no less? The dorm living room suddenly seemed too small; the air was too hot as it pressed down on him, smothering him under the smug grins from his hyungs.

 

“Sehun-ah,” Chanyeol’s low voice rumbled as he leaned close again to catch Sehun’s hand in his own, “you don’t have to pretend. It won’t make me mad or hurt my feelings if you don’t like the present.” He laced their fingers together and brought Sehun’s hand to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on Sehun’s curled fingers and causing his heart to lurch with affection. “I just want you to be happy.”

 

“He’d _definitely_ be happy with her!” Baekhyun cackled.

 

“I’m happy with _you_ , hyung,” Sehun mumbled quietly, the whisper soft words barely leaving his lips. Chanyeol’s eyes crinkled affectionately, and it was so cute that Sehun’s breath caught in his throat.

 

Sehun felt his ears burning as Baekhyun and Jongdae made kissy faces in their direction. Kyungsoo glared at the two singers, and Jongdae instantly stopped and moved to a safer location next to Joonmyun. Zitao sat on the floor by Sehun’s feet, practically wiggling in place with hearts in his eyes as he stared between Chanyeol and Sehun expectantly like they were acting out a scene from one of those cheesy romantic dramas he not-so-secretly watched.

 

Sehun took one glance at Chanyeol’s face—so openly adoring, and happy all the damn time—and pulled his hand away. He stared at the calendar so he wouldn’t have to see that smile slip again, fingers playing with the ripped edges of the wrapping paper nervously as he stood and moved away.

 

It was always too warm next Chanyeol—the happiness literally radiated off of him in waves of heated comfort that never failed to bring a flush to Sehun’s cheeks. Under that heat, and combined with the weighted stares of the rest of the group, Sehun felt embarrassment rising through him at an alarming rate. Escape was the only option.

 

“Wait,” Chanyeol sounded desperate as he caught Sehun’s sleeve. “What’s wrong? Is it because of Baek? Because you know he’s an ass, and nobody listens to him.”

 

“Hey!” Baekhyun’s nasally voice protested.

 

There was a thump, and then a pained groan which could only mean Kyungsoo had shoved Baekhyun off his perch on the armrest of the chair.

 

“Shut up, Baekhyun. Don’t you have any tact?” Luhan hissed.

 

Minseok quietly sighed, and everyone else fell silent to listen with rapt attention. Even with his back to everyone but Chanyeol, Sehun could easily picture their eager faces as they waited for the oldest hyung to speak; everyone was always quiet for Minseok. “Your mother raised you better than that, didn’t she? I’m sure she’d be very disappointed to see the way you mock your friends’ feelings, Byun Baekhyun.”

 

Sehun resisted the urge to smile spitefully at the reprimand—Baekhyun was a jerk, but he was also a good guy when he wasn’t being a pain in the ass, and even if Sehun wouldn’t pick Baekhyun as his favorite hyung, he knew that the singer was important to Chanyeol. It was definitely enjoyable to see the brat get scolded once in awhile, but Sehun really didn’t like the way Chanyeol would frown and get that line between his brows that meant he was worried.

 

He took a deep breath and tried to remind himself that he loved the other eleven members of the group even when they irritated him.

 

“It’s okay, Minseok-hyung. I don’t mind his jokes,” Sehun said. His shoulders were stiff, his spine a straight line of uncomfortable tension, but he tried to shake it off for the moment, at least until he could get to his room and try figure out why he was so bothered by Chanyeol’s gift. “I’m going to go lie down, though. I think I might be coming down with something.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes searched his face closely, concern practically pouring off him, and Sehun felt the familiar warmth of love well up in his stomach. He closed the small space between their faces to place a lingering kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek.

 

“Thank you for the present, hyung,” he said quietly, sincerely. It was the thought that mattered, after all, and Chanyeol had obviously been thinking of Sehun when he’d bought it. Sehun smiled softly as he stepped away. Chanyeol frowned again, but he didn’t protest as Sehun left the overcrowded living room.

 

His bedroom was blissfully quiet and empty when he pushed the door open. His groupmates really were his favorite people in the world, but sometimes he just needed a minute to himself. The light blue painted walls calmed him, and by the time he’d stepped out of his slippers and plopped face first on the bed, he was feeling clearer headed.

 

The solitude lasted for a grand total of three minutes before Jongin slid the door open and snuck in on deceptively clumsy feet. His friend landed beside him on the bed with a bounce that sent Sehun rolling dangerously close to the edge. He barely mustered up the energy to save himself from face-planting on the floor, catching the blanket and pulling himself up safely at the last second with a huge sigh.

 

“So do you want to talk about it?” Jongin asked.

 

Sehun shrugged and half-heartedly picked at a loose thread on his comforter. Jongin didn’t push him to speak. His friend simply nodded to himself and began to hum softly, wiggling his feet delicately in what Sehun imagined would be a beautiful dance.

 

They lay there for a long time as Sehun’s mind shifted through the events of the day.

 

He wasn’t angry that Chanyeol had gotten him a present. It always made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside when his boyfriend would grin and hold out a small gift. Not that Sehun particularly wanted or expected Chanyeol to buy him things, but it was nice to know that Chanyeol always carried Sehun around with him in his heart—always planning small surprises, and sweet things just to make Sehun happy. Chanyeol made his feelings as clear as day in every small gesture and gentle smile.

 

_“I told you that you weren’t his type, Yeol! I so called it!” Baekhyun laughed and slapped his leg. “Our little Sehunnie has always liked this babe right here,” he jabbed his finger toward the picture, whistling appreciatively. “And I can see why! Chanyeol, you don’t even compare.”_

Baekhyun’s words, almost certainly said as a joke, plagued Sehun.

 

He wasn’t the most expressive person ever. When Sehun thought something was funny, he’d laugh like a hyena, and when he was angry he’d make the grumpiest face known to man. Other than that, he was rather blank faced. He had feelings, but for the most part, he tried to keep anything real and important close to himself. The fans were great, but he wasn’t comfortable with wearing his heart on his sleeve the way everyone else seemed to be able to do, and maybe he’d just become too used to hiding what mattered to him. Maybe he had failed to make his feelings for Chanyeol come across as strongly as he felt them.

 

_”He’d_ definitely _be happy with her!” Baekhyun cackled_.

 

Is that why Chanyeol had given him a calendar filled with pictures of a barely dressed female model? Because Sehun hadn’t made it clear that the only person he was interested in seeing mostly naked was his boyfriend?

 

“Jongin-ah, what do you think about me and Chanyeol?”

 

The dancer pursed his lips and turned wide, pleading brown eyes toward Sehun. “You can’t break up with him, Sehun. Not over something stupid like this. If you didn’t like the present, then you can just tell him. Chanyeol-hyung loves you a lot! I know he can be an idiot sometimes, and he’s kind of loud and goofy, but he’s loves you so much, so please think about this carefully before you do anything.”

 

Sehun stared at his friend with lead solidifying in his chest. “Whoa, whoa! Calm down. I’m not thinking about breaking up with him! He’s a giant dork, but he’s _my_ giant dork, and I intend to keep it that way for as long as he’ll have me.”

 

Jongin gave him a skeptical look.

 

So even Jongin, who arguably knew him better than anyone else in the group (with the obvious exception of Chanyeol), thought Sehun wasn’t serious about the relationship. If his best friend couldn’t see how absolutely head-over-heels Sehun was, then Sehun was screwed.

 

He needed to find a way to make his feelings known, and he needed it to be abundantly clear to everyone.

 

He needed to act like Chanyeol.

 

*****

 

The first stage of his plan was simple: all he had to do was touch Chanyeol. Easy as pie.

 

Except… Sehun had never felt so nervous in his life, and that included the first interview he’d had, and the first time he’d performed in front of people other than his parents. His palms were sweating, his heart thudded anxiously, he couldn’t keep his legs still, and they weren’t even doing anything. It was pathetic. They’d touched a million times (last night when Chanyeol had snuck into the shower with him was particularly memorable and blush inducing), but the taller of the two had always been the one to start anything that happened out of the privacy of their dorm.

 

The newly built cafeteria at SM was supposed to rival YG’s. Sehun honestly thought the money probably could have been better spent on a special bed to help Jongin’s back, or maybe plane tickets so the Chinese members could visit their families, but who was he to have an opinion? The food was pretty great, though, so he dutifully ate and tried to keep his nerves in check as he scooted his chair closer to Chanyeol’s.

 

His boyfriend was animatedly talking to one of the newer trainees, an up-and-coming rapper, and Sehun silently admired his side profile while he had the chance. The graceful slope of Chanyeol’s lips, the soft sweep of his dark eyelashes, the gentle swell of his cheek, the sharp line of his nose, and the perfect cut of his chin. Miranda Kerr might have held Sehun’s interest once, but he couldn’t remember ever feeling so completely enamored with anyone else before. The way the light shone cast a delicious glossy sheen over Chanyeol’s full bottom lip, and Sehun wanted nothing more than to lean forward and devour it.

 

He was snapped out of his daze by Chanyeol’s arm settling over his shoulders. “Are you okay? Mesmerized by my handsome features?” he asked with a deep chuckle.

 

Sehun was upset that he’d missed his opportunity to initiate the touching, but he was ever the opportunist, and he sailed right on to the second stage of his plan: vocally expressing his appreciation for Chanyeol.

 

“You get more handsome every day, hyung,” Sehun replied truthfully, earnestly. Taking a huge leap of courage, he shuffled his chair across the last distance between them until their thighs were pressed together under the table. His heart was ricocheting around his ribcage, lungs break dancing somewhere near his spleen, and all in all, he was so nervous they’d get caught that it took him a whole minute to realize that Chanyeol was looking at him weirdly. He seemed confused as he tilted his adorable face and peered at Sehun.

 

Sehun swallowed down the butterflies attempting to beat their way out of his throat and reached up to tangle his fingers with the hand still draped over his shoulder. He was entirely too chicken to see what the trainee thought of their position, focusing instead on making artwork out of the food left on his plate. It was quiet for a moment, the only sound being the rushing of blood in his ears, but then Chanyeol’s warmth was seeping into him, their hands firmly held together and their thighs pressed tight as Chanyeol rambled away to the trainee about where he found his musical inspiration.

 

Lunch ended way too quickly for Sehun’s liking.

 

*****

 

Stage three of the plan consisted of showering Chanyeol with gifts.

 

Unfortunately, Sehun was a terrible gift giver. He hadn’t really bought convenience store presents as a joke, although, in retrospect, he was glad it seemed that way on the show. The fans had found it endearing, but truthfully, he was a failure. He simply didn’t know what to get people.  Despite his history of terrible presents, he was determined to get something that would make his boyfriend see that Sehun was heavily invested in their relationship.

 

Chanyeol liked hats, so Sehun picked out three of them. He was so excited to give them to Chanyeol, practically vibrating in anticipation, when Kyungsoo had gently pointed out that Chanyeol already owned them all. It had been more than a little devastating.

 

Joonmyun suggested Epik High’s new album, and Baekhyun advised Sehun to get a gift card for the music store a couple of blocks away.

 

Sehun had visibly deflated when Chanyeol ran in one day, waving around an advanced autographed copy of the album from Tablo.

 

When he’d taken Zitao to the music store to buy the gift card, he’d accidentally tripped and lost his sunglasses, and the hood of his jacket had fallen down on the way home. The fans had descended upon them in seconds, unintentionally ripping the gift card’s barcode in the process. They’d barely made it back to the dorm with all their clothes still in place, but the card was hopelessly ruined. Sehun couldn’t give Chanyeol something that was ripped and looked like it’d been picked out of a trashcan.

 

Kris had casually slipped him a folded piece of paper the next day after dinner. When Sehun unfolded it in his room later it was titled as _Chanyeol’s X-mas List._ Sehun spared a second to send a prayer of thanks to whatever gods had decided to grant Kris such cleverness. With a triumphant grin and careful hands, Sehun had smoothed out the paper and stared at the answer to his gift giving problems.

 

The issue was, unfortunately, that Chanyeol was sappy to a fault. The only items listed on the page were, _‘Spend another happy year with Oh Sehun,’_ and, _‘Live happily with the members of my group.’_

Those were text book idol answers, and if it had come from anyone else, Sehun would have assumed the person was trying to keep a good image for the fans. But this was _Chanyeol_ , and Chanyeol had the biggest heart Sehun had ever known.  He felt the familiar surge of love welling up into tears in his eyes. He blinked the wetness away, refusing to cry over something so silly, no matter how happy the list made him.

 

With trembling fingers, Sehun refolded the paper and placed it gingerly in the box hidden under his bed filled with all of Sehun’s failed gift attempts.

 

*****

 

Yixing and Minseok cornered him a few days later. Sehun had been moping around, listlessly flopping on the couch or shuffling across the floor as he tried to figure out a way to be a good boyfriend. Their schedule had kept them all super busy, barely leaving any of them time to eat, sleep and shower in the same day, let alone plot successful relationship ploys.

 

He was exhausted physically and mentally by the time Minseok and Yixing pushed him down in the kitchen chair and bracketed him on each side.

 

“You’re going about this all wrong, Sehun,” the oldest hyung began. He placed a comforting hand on Sehun’s shoulder and leaned forward. “Chanyeol doesn’t want gifts; he only wants you. So giving him something that isn’t from your heart isn’t going to properly convey your feelings.”

 

Sehun sighed heavily enough to cause his hair to swish in the resulting burst of air. He crossed his arms and laid his forehead on the table top. “I just want to show him that I care…”

 

Yixing cooed and carded his fingers through Sehun’s hair. “Chanyeol knows how you feel! You don’t have to get him anything.”

 

Sehun pouted. He wanted to do something for Chanyeol, no matter what anyone else said. It was extremely important to him to prove that he loved Chanyeol. How long had his boyfriend thought Sehun had a crush on a super model? How much had that thought hurt Chanyeol? He felt ashamed just thinking about it.

 

“Hmmm… maybe you could write him a song?” Yixing suggested. Minseok and Sehun snorted at the same time.

 

“Thank you for your confidence in me, hyung, but that is a terrible idea. I doubt I could write a song to save my life.”

 

Minseok had the kindness to hide his laugh as a cough as he no doubt imagined Sehun trying to serenade Chanyeol. Sehun groaned hopelessly. It wouldn’t have been a pretty sight.

 

The three sat at the table brainstorming ideas for well over an hour. Sehun felt bad when he realized how much time had passed. After all, it was getting more difficult every day to find a quiet moment to relax. Their schedules were absolute hell, and his hyungs had wasted precious minutes trying to help him.

 

With a heavy heart, Sehun pushed himself away from the table and pouted until Yixing and Minseok took his advice and went to take a much needed break.

 

*****

 

It took him completely by surprise when the idea came to him.

 

They’d returned from another long, exhausting day. All twelve of them had needed nothing more than sleep and a good meal. Unfortunately, most of them had been too tired to do more than drop into their beds like marionettes cut free from their strings.

 

Chanyeol had stumbled over his aching feet, tiredly leading Sehun to the younger boy’s room in order to make sure he got to bed properly. Despite his fatigue, Sehun had basked in the easy warmth of Chanyeol by his side. Neither of them had meant to, but by the time they’d gotten to the bedroom and Sehun had managed to kick off his socks and too-tight jeans, it seemed only natural to pull Chanyeol down beside him and then curl together.

 

They’d slept together before, of course, but they had a longstanding accord with Joonmyun that it was only okay as long they gave him notice beforehand, so he could find somewhere else to sleep. Sehun barely had the brainpower to hope Joonmyun was able to sleep in Jongdae’s room before sleep swallowed him.

 

It was early the next morning that he finally realized what he could do to make Chanyeol see how much Sehun loved and appreciated him. As the faint sounds of city life began to stir in through the windows with the golden sunrise, Sehun slipped soundlessly from the bed and made his way to the kitchen.

 

Sehun wanted to make Chanyeol breakfast in bed. It was so simple! Food and a lazy morning in the sheets were exactly the types of things Chanyeol loved! Why hadn’t Sehun thought of it sooner?

 

Sadly, nothing was ever as simple as Sehun wished it was. When he searched the refrigerator for breakfast foods, he was met with shelves upon shelves of old takeaway boxes and tofu bars. The cupboards held even less: a box of flour, a few bags of rice and a can of chicken noodle soup.

 

In the end, Sehun did his best to look up a recipe for pancakes. He’d never really cooked before because the one time he’d tried to help, he’d accidentally burned the eggs and Kyungsoo had banned him from the kitchen. By the time he was able to plop something vaguely edible looking on a plate, there was a large stack of mostly blackened discs in the garbage. Flour coated almost every flat surface of the room, he kept stepping in something sticky on the floor, and there was a very noticeable haze of smoke in the air.

 

His only saving grace was that everyone else seemed to be too tired to have noticed that he’d destroyed their kitchen. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with the wrath of Jongdae and Kyungsoo for making a mess until later.

 

With sweaty palms and a nervous smile, Sehun quietly tip-toed back to his bedroom. He’d expected Chanyeol to be snoring away  with his head buried in the pillows, but when he pushed open the door, he was greeted by the sight of Chanyeol sitting cross-legged on the bed with the box of reject presents spread out before him.

 

Sehun swallowed thickly, trying to remain calm and not drop the plate he’d worked so hard to fill up.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes were glittering dangerously, something dark and promising swimming in the depths.

 

“Why do you have a box of all of my favorite things under your bed?”

 

His voice was deeper than usual. A pleasant shiver of anticipation rocketed down Sehun’s spine, and he wet his lips anxiously.

 

“Uh, well, I was trying to…” Sehun trailed off, suddenly extremely embarrassed to say what his plan had been and to explain all the ways that he’d failed.

 

“Come here, Sehun-ah,” Chanyeol said with a playful quirk of his lips. He patted his legs in invitation and held out his hand for the plate Sehun was gripping. Hesitantly, Sehun handed over the breakfast he’d made and tried to climb up on the bed beside his boyfriend. Chanyeol smiled, soft and fond as he took in the miserable state of the food. He rolled up one of the offensive pancakes and bit into the floppy food enthusiastically, even though Sehun was positive it couldn’t have tasted good at all.

 

“It’s delicious, babe. The best!” Chanyeol spoke through a full mouth. “Not that I don’t appreciate it, but this is certainly new. Why are you being so cute today?”

 

Sehun blushed hotly and fiddled with his hands. “Maybe I just wanted to show you that I love you,” he mumbled.

 

Chanyeol laughed, loud and happy, spraying gross bits of food down his chin. Sehun grimaced but felt a smile growing on his own face at the pleased sound. A chuckle escaped his throat as he shoved Chanyeol playfully. “Yah! What’s so funny?”

 

“I’ve never once doubted how you feel,” Chanyeol replied, carefully placing the plate on the stand.  With his hands free he leaned forward, pushing Sehun down into the soft blankets and settling easily between Sehun’s spread legs. He kissed the tip of Sehun’s nose and grinned. “You liked a pretty girl once, and I don’t expect you to never notice attractive people again just because we’re together. The calendar was just my way of trying to show you that I understand if you still think Miranda Kerr is hot because I know, at the end of the day, that your heart is only filled with me.”

 

Sehun’s cheeks burned red as he processed Chanyeol’s words. He’d been worried this whole time for no reason? Chanyeol had always known Sehun’s feelings, even before all of Sehun’s efforts?

 

He groaned, a mixture of embarrassment and anger at himself. Why hadn’t Chanyeol told him earlier before he’d made a fool out of himself?

 

Chanyeol laughed again, cradling Sehun’s cheek in his warm hand. “You’re so cute, Sehunnie.”

 

Sehun tried to glare, really he did, but his anger dissolved as soon as Chanyeol’s lips touched his own. They’d kissed a million times, but it never ceased to amaze Sehun. The way the taller boy fit so seamlessly against him, tight and hard in all the right places. Their bodies pushing and pulling in an intricate way that made Sehun feel more alive than he’d ever felt with anyone else.

 

His breathing hitched, quiet moans stifled against Chanyeol’s throat as the taller of the two snuck a skilled hand tickling down Sehun’s ribs and to his hip. His boxers were removed within seconds, leaving him hard and leaking against Chanyeol’s shirt as it bunched between them. Growling in impatience, Sehun shoved Chanyeol away only far enough to remove the irritating barrier. Chanyeol laughed, the sound deep and warm as it reverberated through Sehun’s chest where he pressed them flush together. He loved being able to feel Chanyeol breath against him, the rapid rise and fall of his body as he plundered Sehun’s mouth in a filthy kiss.

 

He wiggled closer, silently urging Chanyeol to press his fingers into him, to touch him and hold him close. His boyfriend grinned into the kiss, leaving a sloppy trail of bites and nips as he meandered down to lick at Sehun’s collar bones.

 

“So impatient,” Chanyeol grumbled with a lazy drag of his tongue against Sehun’s neck as he fumbled with one hand to find the lube under the edge of the bed. His elbow slipped, sending his full weight crashing on top of Sehun, trapping the younger boy’s cock between them. Sehun dug his heels into the backs Chanyeol’s thighs and ground up against the smooth skin of Chanyeol’s abs.

 

“Fuck,” they hissed at the friction.

 

The rest happened quickly, filled with an urgency and heat that threatened to consume. Chanyeol was gentle as he stretched Sehun open, staring down at Sehun with open adoration. When he finally pushed in, the maknae felt so whole, so complete and hot and burning up with feelings that he couldn’t stop the litany of words that fell from his lips. It was mostly nonsense praises and declarations that he’d find embarrassing later but fell into place like puzzle pieces.

 

Chanyeol came first, pulling out and jacking off until his come painted Sehun’s flushed chest. Sehun groaned, so hard and turned on that it hurt, and Chanyeol grinned cheekily before swallowing him down and sucking until Sehun came down his throat.

 

Sweating and gross, Chanyeol settled beside Sehun, wrapping his arm around the younger boy’s waist and holding tight. Sehun was annoyed with the mess cooling on his chest, and he wasn’t a fan of being sweaty while he slept, but he couldn’t find it in himself to make Chanyeol move.

 

After a few minutes of easy quiet, Chanyeol laughed where he’d buried his face in Sehun’s neck. The pulse of warm air made Sehun shiver, but he grinned and rolled his eyes as he laced their fingers together and tugged inquisitively. “What are you laughing at now, dork?”

 

Chanyeol giggled again and snuggled closer, trapping Sehun in his octopus grip.

 

“I was just thinking that you should make me breakfast more often.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes even harder and playfully shoved his boyfriend, but he still smiled as he replied. “Anything for you.”

 

***The End***

 

 


End file.
